


Law Bound

by BittyBattyBunny



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Multi, Murder Mystery, Playing alive, youre a dad now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyBattyBunny/pseuds/BittyBattyBunny
Summary: Harriet Kerrigan Nightingale has some issues with her homework so what's the best option?Summoning a ghost!After breaking the Ouija board used to summon the ghost of Prynce Arulius Law, he's stuck in her house. Can she and her mother help him find the culprit behind his death and undo his bindsOr will he be a in house baby sitter for eternity?
Relationships: Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Law Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely friend gingersanps for giving it a read over and thanks to that Anon on tumblr who gave me this silly idea!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Okay.” She clicked the lights off and moved to the center of the living room. She sat down in front of the board and clicked on the battery-powered tea lights. She took a deep breath as she looked at her list.

“Let’s see. Mood. Set. It wants two people butttt.” she frowned, “mom’s at the store. And I don’t want her knowing anyway.” she crossed it off with her sharpie, “it’s also daytime but I have a bed time of 9 so I can’t do it at night. And Mom would be home. I hope SOMEONE can answer…”

She took a deep breath as she put her hands on the planchet and started to move it around the board, hoping SOMETHING could answer, “Hello? Anyone here tonight? I need to talk to someone who’s really smart!” 

She gasped as the little piece of wood and glass pulled itself from her hands and skid around the board.

“Y-o-u-l-i-t-t-l-e-f-o-o-l…!! HEY!” She snapped angrily, “That’s not nice! Who is this???”

“S-n-a-t-c-h-e-r.” She frowned, “Snatcher? Who has that kind..of..” she froze as the planchet began to smoke. 

She coughed as she covered her face, falling backwards with a loud crack of thunder shaking the house. Her eyes grew wide as a flash of lightning filled the room, a shadow-like creature starting to pool up from the board with a loud and very boisterous laugh.

“AHAHAHAHHAHAHA YOU FOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL!!!!!” he shouted as he stretched as high as he could in the small apartment. He curled around and down, long and snake-like as his glowing face grinned, “YOU TINY LITTLE FOOL!” 

She stared, unable to speak as he continued to laugh at her.

“What? Too scared to speak? You’re the one who summoned me!” he grinned, “And I was very busy. Oh, you’ve done it now. You can’t even get rid of me unless you end the session! And if you’re too scared--”

“WOW!” she finally spoke and he flinched.

“YOU’RE A REAL SPIRIT!” She grinned.

He frowned, “kid. What the peck reaction is that.” the smoke cleared out as she got a better look at the almost furry, goopy, she wasn’t really sure. But he was long and noodly.

“What kind of spirit are you? Are you smart?” she asked as she fumbled for her notepad, “because I really need help with my English homework.”

He slapped his face with his hand, “Are you kidding me right now.”

“No, really! I need help! Mom’s stressed lately and my grandpa’s at work! It’s due tomorrow morning!” She held her homework pages up, “Please?”

The ghost hung his arms as he sighed. He brushed the ‘fur’ on his head back as he curled up around her, “One sheet and you unsummon me. Deal?”

“Really?! Yes, Deal!” She gasped happily, “That’s great!” She pulled the sheet out, “I’m just really bad at my vocabulary work… Mom helps me normally but she’s been really stressed at work…” she sighed heavily, “I guess there’s a really hard battle going on right now, so she’s been busy.”

“So, you summoned a ghost.” he sighed and shook his head, he looked at the sheet. His eyes were spinning a bit. He squeezed them tightly and rubbed his temples with a groan, “why didn’t you just use pecking google…” he frowned as he reached for a pen, his two fingered hand shifting to add a thumb so he could better hold onto it as he scribbled a bit, “This is pretty simple.”

“Is it? So you are smart!” She grinned as she watched him as he wrote, “You have really fancy handwriting, are you, like, a ghost from a long time ago?”

He scowled, “No personal questions.” he grumbled as he shifted and curled around on the floor, tail stuck to the board she’d summoned him with. “Alright so, this is mostly just word exercises? What’s confusing you?”

“I’m not really sure which is which. My teacher explained it but… I have issues hearing the difference when she’s talking so I’m still not sure which is which…” she sighed as she looked at the worksheet.

“Yeah? Then your teacher should take a moment. But then again.” He sighed, “teachers can be like that. Some are pretty nice. Mine let me keep up with classes at home… alright, so ‘The road made a gradual -blank-, and soon we were pretty high up.’ is it accent, ascent, assent?” He asked as he rapped his fingers on the floorboards. “I can’t believe I just spent six hours studying just to get to do it more,” he grumbled lowly.

“Ghost can study? What’s ghost school like?” She wasn’t even paying attention to her worksheet.

“I said no personal questions, Kid.” He snarled, “So which word do you think is the answer?”

“Um… is it assent? With the two s’s.” She suggested, “Accent, I know that one isn’t right. Accent is like what my great uncle has!”

“You are correct on that definition.” he crossed ‘accent’ off the list, “However it’s actually ‘ascent’ you want. With a ‘c’. Assent is more of a type of approval,” he explained to her as he circled the correct answer. “Can you define ascent?”

“Well, in the problem, it means to go up! Right?” She grinned, pointing to another question, “What about this one? It’s instinct, right? Extinct is like what happened to the dinosaurs?”

He looked at the question she pointed to, “Correct.” he crossed out extinct, circling instinct, “Instinct is something which the body does with a bit of stimulus with little to no thought process.” He put a hand on her head, “Which I’m shocked you lack because who summons a pecking ghost for vocabulary work sh---”

“Hattie I’m home!” 

The ghost and child looked at the doorway as the young woman reached an arm in.

“Why are all the lights...off..” She flicked the switch and stared at her living room with wide eyes. 

She looked at the ghost. Then at her daughter, then the ghost. 

She scowled, furrowing her brow angrily as she stared.

“Who are you and why are you in my house?” She growled lowly as she gripped the bag of groceries tightly. “What are you…”

“Mom---” The little girl gave a weak laugh, “you’re home… I uh... I called a friend?”

“I am not your friend.” the ghost scoffed as he looked towards the young woman, “Kid I think it’s in your best interest to undo this summoning right now.”

“Harriet Kerrigan Nightingale. What have you done?” She asked firmly. She pinched the bridge of her nose annoyed. She was trembling angrily as she held onto the groceries.

The 9-year-old stood up and walked towards her mother, “it’s fine! He’s nice! He’s just helping me with my homework---” she stopped when she heard a SNAP. She looked down at the board beneath her foot, snapped jaggedly down the middle, splinters on the floor.

The ghost felt a cold shiver rock his body, he looked at the board his tail HAD been attached too and pulled it up.

“You broke the board.” He frowned with wide glowing golden eyes. He bit on his tongue, he felt a sinking feeling, “You. broke. The board. Kid. Undo the summoning this instant!” he fluffed up angrily.

“Uh oh.” She stared at it and picked up the severed board. “Um… I can fix this... Maybe…”

“A OUIJA BOARD?!” her mother dropped the groceries and ran over grabbing it. 

She stared at the specter then the board, “Oh no. No. No. Harriet!!!” She scolded, “WHO GAVE YOU THIS?!” she felt the blood run from her face as she looked at the ghost. She grabbed her daughter protectively and pulled away.

“KID!” The ghost snapped as he looked at the board. 

“I-I Can't undo it Snatcher! I just!” She whimpered as her mother held her and looked at the shattered board.

“I need to get out of here…” he grumbled lowly and looked around. 

He looked at a window and the sunlight outside, he squinted, it was worth a shot. He flew towards it and gasped when he felt a tugging on his arms.

He frowned as he looked at his wrists and upper arms and pulled back, silver chains binding them, “PECK! KID UNSUMMON ME THIS INSTANT RIGHT NOW!” he snarled, loud voice causing a thunder crack outside. He clawed at the window as he tried to reach out but was pulled back into the house.

“I-I can’t!” She whimpered as she held onto her mother, “I’m Sorry Snatcher! The board!!” She began to cry from all the yelling and noise. Her Mother placed a hand over her head and rocked her quietly as she glared at the ghost.

He slumped as the chains vanished and he sat on the ground frowning. He ran a hand over the top of his head as he shrunk down, his arms gaining definition, wrinkles of a button-up shirt. He scowled as his face stopped glowing. Looking more normal as his mane shifted, becoming a long disheveled ponytail. He brushed his bangs back with a groan as he fell back.

The young man laid on the ground staring at the ceiling defeated, “I can’t believe this is how my day is going to go. I’m not sure what’s worse. Dying or this.”

“.... you look like a dork.” Harriet gave a small giggle as she looked at him. 

Her mother set her down as she looked at the shattered board. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

He covered his face with his hands.

“HARRIET!” her mother snapped and looked at the young man on the floor who was gripping his face with a silent scream. 

She gave a heavy sigh as she looked at the broken board, “I hate these things.” she grumbled.

“I’m with you there.” the ghost groaned as he looked at the ceiling and just laid on the floor, “I have to go home. Like, I’ve wasted enough time here.”

“Who are you anyway? I can see why you’re in my house now but.” she sighed as she tried to put the board together, “Harriet, say goodbye to him. Thank him for his time. Let him go. That’s how this works right?”

“I can’t.” Her daughter frowned while taking the board, “it’s broken. I can’t end the session. I’d need to use the board to say goodbye to him.”

The ghost screamed quietly as he held his head, “I can’t believe I have to deal with this. Isn’t being dead and having a bar exam bad enough?! I need to leave.” he stood up and walked towards the door, right through the woman causing her to shudder. He reached for the door handle and the silver chain pulled him to the floor with a thud.

“MOTHER PECKER!” he shouted as he landed. He grit his teeth reaching again as the chain snapped him back. He laid in front of the door defeated. “Whyyyyyy. I just want to go home…. I have an exam tomorrow...”

“Because life’s a bitch then you die.” The woman sneered as she watched the chains fade.

He glared at her. 

She sighed as she knelt down and leaned on her hands looking at him, “I’ll get the board fixed so you can go back to where you were haunting. I’m assuming you’re haunting a classroom? Since you’re fixated on an exam. I assume you died studying?”

“Can you just go get my laptop instead?” he asked as he laid there. He waved a hand as he stretched on the ground, he rubbed his wrists with a heavy sigh. “or a phone, so I can call my brother.”

“Laptop?” she frowned. “Can a ghost use a phone… wouldn’t he be shocked a ghost is calling him?” she stared at him confused.

“Why does a ghost have a laptop?” Harriet asked as she tried to stick the board back together.

“Because some ghosts are still trying to act like they are alive so they can figure something out.” he frowned and sat up. He stretched out taking the ghostly form again with a huff, “Until I figure out how I died, I’m trying to get through my classes.”

“Oh. You’re a bound spirit…” Eclipse chewed her lip a bit as she thought about it.

“So you aren’t an old ghost.” Harriet huffed, “At least I got some of my homework done.”

Her mother’s eyes went wide, “YOU MESSED WITH THE POTENTIAL OF SUMMONING A DEMON FOR HOMEWORK?!” She snapped as she stood up and stomped her foot, “YOU ARE GROUNDED! SO GROUNDED!”

The little girl frowned as she looked away, “I didn’t want to bug you. And normally when I use the board nothing happens. He’s the first one I got!” She pointed to the dark purple and black spirit who flopped face down on the couch screaming into the pillow.

Eclipse gave a heavy sigh as she rubbed her temples, “I am too tired for this. I can’t do this. The office is a nightmare right now… I knew I should have hired a proper babysitter for after school.”

The ghost sat up, “yeah, maybe then your kid won’t summon a poor student from his studying.”

“Student? With those eye bags?” She snickered as she looked at him, “You look older than me and I work in a law firm.”

He stared at her, “really? You? Miss, tattoo down the face works in a law firm.” he snorted, “As if.”

“I do!” She puffed her cheeks up and put a hand on her chest proudly, “I work as a receptionist for the office of Scot and Grooves. My uncles.” She frowned, “Well… technically they are more like my second set of parents.” she gave a small chuckle, “Point is I do work at a law firm!”

“Scot and Grooves..” he put his two-fingered hand to his chin and snickered, “aren’t they the two who are ALWAYS bickering?”

“Yeah!” She laughed, “But it’s because they are an old married couple! They haven’t lost a case in a long time! Not since ‘42!” she beamed, “I handle most of their paperwork and appointments.”

“They are that good?” he frowned, “man I wish I did my internship there then instead of at Vanessa’s mother’s firm.” he sighed. 

“Vanessa? Vanessa Winters?” She asked confused, “as in Elsa Winters? Who became a judge recently?”

“Yeah. her.” he sighed, “Right now. I’m trying to find as much information on her as I can. While keeping up with classes.”

“You’re a ghost.” Harriet got up on the couch with him as he grumbled.

“Yeah, but most people don’t know I’m dead yet,” he grumbled, “Only two people know I’m dead, myself and my brother… well I guess four.” he looked at the mother and daughter.

Eclipse frowned, she pushed his tail on the couch so she could sit down. She pulled out her phone, “I wonder if Goat’s back from his sabbatical…” she punched in the number as she leaned back.

“Who’s Goat?” he asked the kid who had brought her homework over, “Seriously? We’re still doing this?”

“Might as well finish it right?” She grinned as she curled up in his arms. 

He rolled his eyes as he looked at the sheet, “Matthew Mafisio is an -blank- scientist. Is it imminent or eminent?” he asked as he looked at the sheet. He flicked his tail back and forth across her mother’s lap as he laid there.

“Um….” she frowned as she bit on her pencil, “Imminent?” she pointed to it on the sheet.

He shook his head, “No, you see, that means soon, shortly, about to happen. Eminent is the word you want since it means of great renown. He wouldn’t be an about to happen scientist, he would be a well-known one.” he explained.

“I see…” she circled the correct answer on the sheet, “You are really smart.”

“It’s been like 4 questions and I do have an English degree.” he chuckled. “You need it for law.”

“Ugh. Goat’s not picking up, I wonder if he’s meditating.” Eclipse sighed and looked at the two and tilted her head, “are you seriously doing homework with a ghost?”

“He’s helpful!” Harriet giggled as she sat between him and the couch.

“I’m more shocked he’s helping.” Eclipse frowned as she tapped her phone to her lip in thought, “Most ghosts are dicks.”

“You have a pretty nasty mouth don’t you?” he asked as he shifted to sit on the couch, moving to his human form. He crossed his legs as he adjusted the kid, “I’m helping because what else can I do right now?” he scowled, “you saw when I tried to leave. Who’s Goat?”

“Goat’s my father’s ex-boyfriend. He’s helped me with…” she scowled and brushed her bangs back, revealing two red stripes on her right cheek.

“Well to be blunt, ghosts and spirits since I was little. You know, most people can’t see ghosts right?” she sighed as she leaned on the couch arm, “I really hate ouija boards…” she grumbled.

“I just wanted to be like you!” Harriet huffed, “And I needed help! You’re busy!!”

“I’m still your mother and can take five minutes to help you with your homework!” she laughed, “you do NOT want to be like me.”

“A rebel with face tattoos?” the ghost snickered and was whapped on the shoulder, causing him to wince. “What the peck?! You can touch me?! I didn’t allow that!”

“Shocking, huh?” she huffed, “If I focus I can in fact interact with spirits. Papa thinks it’s because I was conceived in a graveyard.” she sighed heavily. She tapped the mark under her eye, “For the record, these are birthmarks. Not tattoos.”

She looked at Harriet who was scribbling on her homework, “So. you didn’t answer me. Who gave you the ouija board?”

“I promised I wouldn’t tell!” she huffed, puffing her cheeks up defiantly, “They made me---”

“Craft. I should have known.” she pinched the bridge of her nose as she dialed on her phone. 

She scowled as she took a deep breath, “I HOPE YOU ARE VERY PECKING HAPPY WITH YOURSELF YOU BLOODY PECK NECK OF A TAILOR!” she screamed at the phone.

The ghost covered his ears at her barking tone. He looked at the kid who was doing the same, “She always like this?”

“Only when angry.” Harriet snickered.

“What?! What?! WHAT THE PECK DO YOU THINK I’M ANGRY ABOUT LOVE CRAFT TAILOR?!” she screeched, “A OUIJA BOARD?!?!”

“Wait... Craft Tailor?” He frowned and shifted on the couch, “Hey. Craft. Did you get my text?”

“...Prynce?”

Eclipse stared at the phone then the ghost and back at the phone. She put it on speaker, wide-eyed.

“Yeah, hey, look, did you get my text? About borrowing the notes for next week?” He sighed, “I need you to call my brother if you can.”

“Prynce why are you at Moony’s? I didn’t think you two knew each other.”

“We don’t.” they stared at each other. He snickered, “Anyway, can you drop them off at… Moony’s?”

“Don’t call me that. It’s Eclipse to you.” She growled, “And Besides that?! Why would you give Hattie a ouija board?! You know I HATE ghosts!”

“In my defense, I just handed it off. Sena bought it. Well, he made it.” Craft laughed from the phone.

“Is that what he’s been working on at practice?” the seemingly named ghost of Prynce frowned, “he should be studying his lines since I can’t be in the show anymore.”

“Too sick for the play but you can go to Moony’s?” Craft snickered, “What will Vanessa think?”

Prynce groaned, “Don’t want to think about her and I’m not here by choice.”

“You know Sena?!” Eclipse hissed, “Craft, I’m going to punch you in the face next time I see you. And you won’t know when.” she hung up, “Why do you know them?!”

He scowled back at her, “because I volunteer at the same theater group they do??? Why?! I want to know how you know them!!”

“Sena’s my uncle.” Harriet stated rather matter of factly, “He’s older than Mom by like 5 years.”

He looked at the woman and thought about it. He stared at the red mark under her eye and facepalmed with a sigh, “Yeah. Why didn’t I notice that? you have the same markings.”

“Yeah, birthmarks. We lucked out with both having weird ones. He has more. I just have the eye markings and this giant one.” she tapped the large triangle under her eye.

“Does he see ghosts too?” He asked with a sigh.

“Yup. We both do. I see them more often though.” she ruffled her hair, “and now! One is STUCK IN MY HOUSE!”

“This isn’t fun for me either!” he snapped back, hair fluffing up.

“Hey Snatcher, is this one assistants or assistance?” she held her sheet up.

He took it and looked at it, “What do you think each one means?

She frowned, “they look the same. Isn’t it someone who helps you?”

“Close, one is someone who helps, the other is the help itself.” her mother answered instead, “Can you tell which?”

Harriet frowned, “well… the s at the end of assistants makes me think that’s multiple people, so I think that’s the answer.”

“Good job.” The ghost ruffled her hair, “you got that one!”

“I did!” she grinned happily. She frowned, “Mom are we still gonna have spaghetti for dinner?”

Eclipse sighed and covered her face, “I’m ordering pizza. I’m too stressed to cook.”

“I can cook if you want.” Prynce offered, “can I see your phone.” he held a hand out.

She scowled and handed it over as she leaned on her hand. She closed her eyes tiredly.

“Thanks,” he mumbled as he dialed on it. He held it to his ear. “Pick up. Come on. Marcusssss.” he hissed.

Harriet watched curiously as he gasped.

“Hey. Thank god you picked up, I know how you get with weird numbers. Anyhow, we have a small issue. Yes. No. No. Yes. N-- Marcus shut up.” he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Look. I. Got summoned by another ouija board. Yes. No. Stop laughing. I said quit it!” he tensed up, that inky purple color seeping into his features as he hissed, “Look the board got broken! Every time I try to leave, chains grip me and pull me back! It sucks! Can you bring me my laptop and phone and notes? Ughhh. No. No I know.” he sighed heavily, “I’ll ask.”

He looked at the woman who was leaning back and nudged her with his foot, “If I give you an address can you get my things?”

“Why am I running errands for a ghost?” she glared.

“I’ll annoy you until you do,” he smirked.

“FINE!” she covered her face and made a high pitched shriek.

He cackled as he held the phone, “yeah keys in the normal spot, my phone is on the table with my laptop, should be on still, just put it in hibernation and shove everything into my carrying case. I’m going to need my thumb drives, my external, my charging cords, my ipad.. Just you know the things I use to study. Also my skittles. Put my skittles in.”

“Skittles?” Eclipse looked at him, “You can eat?”

“Yes, I can eat. What’s the issue?” he huffed, “Huh? No, it’s the owner of the house I’m stuck in. I guess she’s Sena’s sister??? … what. You.. what.”

“What?” Eclipse frowned, “What’s the issue.”

“Do you know Marcus Law?” Prynce frowned.

“Yes?” she grimaced and held her face, “For peck’s sake. We graduated together.”

“Oh….” Prynce frowned, “I’m really disliking this all.”

“Welcome to being me right now.” She kicked at him, “Stop hogging the COUCH?!” she gasped as he shifted to his noodle form and wrapped around her. She tensed up and looked at her giggling daughter.

“You are SO grounded,” she growled.

“Honestly. I’m thinking it’s worth it!” Harriet laughed as the ghost played with her ponytail as he listened to his brother on the phone.

Eclipse growled but stopped as she felt the ghost. She huffed, eyes going wide. She ran her hands over him and he shuddered.

“Hey!” he snapped.

She gave a small smirk and trailed her hands down him again.

“Quit!” He gasped as she moved and shifted closer to him. She shoved her hands into his mane causing him to fluff up in a panic. 

She gave a loud barking laugh as she did, “YOU’RE SOFT LIKE A KITTEN!”

“I AM NOT SOFT!” He shouted.

“SOFT SOFT SOFT!”

“SHUT UP!”

Harriet looked at the two, “I wanna touch.”

He groaned and looked at her as he shifted back to human form. Eclipse gasped falling on top of him from the sudden movement causing the three to all topple from the couch.

“Hello?” the phone was still going, “What’s going on?”

“Oh goodie you somehow turned speaker on.” Eclipse winced as she leaned on her arm, “Hey Marcus.”

“..Eclipse?” he started to laugh, “This is so pecking fantastic!”

“For who?” Both Eclipse and Prynce hissed angrily.

Marcus continued to laugh from the other side of the phone. Harriet gave a small giggle as she laid on the floor. “After this. Think you can help with my math homework?”

Prynce groaned and slammed his face into the floor.

Eclipse took the phone, “I guess I’m going to get his things. Marcus are you still on north end?” she pinched the bridge of her nose as she leaned on the couch.

“Mmhm. Is this your cellphone?” He asked curiously, “I can text the address.”

“Yeah that works.” she sighed, “I hate how Small Subcon City is some days.”

“Yeah for a city our population kind of sucks.” Marcus agreed, “which is odd when we have the best campuses.”

“Could be that’s why.” Eclipse looked at her daughter who was sitting with her homework on the ghost’s back, “When i get there, think you can explain why your brother is dead?”

“Someone poisoned me. I think.” Prynce answered her, “Which is why I need my things. I’m trying to figure who and why.” He sighed as he rested his chin on the floor, “That’s why no one can know I’m dead.”

“I see…” she scowled and sighed getting up, “If I leave Harriet with you, will you keep her form doing anything else stupid?”

“You’re going to trust a ghost, bound to your house, with your kid?” he sat up and stared at her.

“Well. You’re Marcus’s older brother.” She shrugged as she shifted the phone, “And god knows I heard enough of how you basically parented him.”

Prycne turned red and looked away, “Shut up. Fine. I'll watch your kid. I can’t do much else. Why don’t you have her father watch her?”

“I’m adopted. Mom found me in a tree.” Harriet snickered.

“...a tree?”

“Yeah, in the Horizon woods.” she explained with a heavy sigh, “Look we’re not discussing how I became a parent tonight. I’m having enough issues with the pecking ghost man in my living room. One who can’t seem to pick a pecking shape!”

“I’m bored.” He shrugged as he half noodled.

“You get used to it. When you stop reacting he stops doing it. Or if he’s working.” Marcus snickered, “See you soon Eclipse?”

“Yeah. Give me ten minutes. See ya.” she hung up and grabbed her bag, “Harriet. Behave.”

“Okay.” She waved, “I’m going to do my homework!”

“You mean make me basically do it.” Prynce snickered.

“I just need help!” she laughed, “You explain it well.”

He snorted, “Whatever.”

Eclipse shook her head, “Harriet's phone has my number. If something happens call me right away.”

“Lady, I don’t think your kid can do any worse than summoning a law student.”

“True.” she grinned, “A demon would have been better!”

“Hey!” he snapped as she left laughing. He sighed and took his long serpentine form and stretched out, tail up on the couch, “Alright kiddo, let’s finish this worksheet.”

“Thank you!” she grinned as she sat beside him, homework on her lap. She couldn’t help giggling as she watched him read it over. He peered at her and sighed as he continued. He took her pencil and marked a few notes.

“Thank you for not eating me.” she grinned.

He rolled his eyes, “Sure, kiddo.”


End file.
